Although antenna systems that use light communication channels in combination with phased array antenna elements have already been implemented, thus far none of these antenna systems have been adapted to form a portable lightweight collapsible unit. Such a configuration is desirable to provide convenient and portable access to movies on demand or internet service for campers, hikers, travelers and others who may find themselves in remote areas where other communication connections are not readily available. The antenna system of the present invention is easily assembled and disassembled and compact for transporting.